The Lost Titan
by Lost titian
Summary: Bruce has just met his son Damian and doesn't know where to begin with him, so he tells him the story of the first robin, Dick Grayson. None of these characters belong to me credit goes to the creators of DC universe.


Bruce Wayne was sitting inside Wayne manor watching the morning news when there was a ring at the doorbell, Alfred. "I've got it master bruce." soon Alfred returned, " I believe you should get this one sir." When bruce opened the door, he saw a women named Talia El Ghoul. Her and Bruce used to go out but had broken up when he learned that she was a member of the league of shadows. he was met with a hard slap to the cheek. "Talia!" bruce exclaimed "this is your son, i have done the best I could with him but the league is no place for a baby-" "I am not a baby mom." a strong voice said behind her. "talia I-" Bruce said "Goodbye Damian, and she was gone. "Come in Damian" Bruce said hastily Bruce had no idea where to begin, he had never had an actual son so he took him down to the batcave. a little later he decided what to do. Bruce decided to tell him the story of the infamous Dick Grayson.

"This story begins with a boy on his knees, tears running down his face and the body of his cold father in his hands. His tears are dried and his eyes turn from depression to hatred. Inside he feels nothing but the need for revenge, revenge on the man who caused him to be there... Harvey Dent. He wanted to kill the evil murderer that took the lives of all his loved ones. When I adopted him I showed him how to move past the hate and need for revenge. Soon Dick Grayson, saw the light again, but I fear I hid him in the shadow of the Bat. Robin's training progressed very quickly, in a matter of month he had already taken on his own mission, against my own will. Two-Face had broken into Gotham Union Bank, and Robin was determined to take him down. I asked him to stake out with me and wait for the truck and then stop them, but he went in alone. Silent as a shadow he picked off most of the men one by one, then he started thinking about revenge and was careless he was almost captured, but luckily he always carried a couple extra Batarangs with him. He was able to over come the last of the henchmen and take down Two-Face, I can still hear his voice saying "Told ya I could handle it." As he hoped into the Batmobile and tossed me Two-Face's lucky coin. After a year went by Robin was leading his own team, the Teen Titans, he was happy there he met Beast Boy, Cyborg, Star-Fire, Raven, Superboy, and Batgirl, he fell in love but he wasn't sure with who. It was with the Titans that Robin met his mortal enemy, the man who would stop at nothing to destroy the heroes of the world, Slade Wilson. There first battle was epic, two evenly matched soldiers battling one on one every hit was blocked, every kick evaded, only through the art of deception did Slade escape. Robin felt defeated, for months he ignored other missions and focused on finding Slade, but when he finally did after months of searching, he wished he would have been wrong. Slade turned a knife In his back that day, when they finally found him, after all of Dicks work, Slade killed Star-Fire and made Robin feel like it was his fault for bringing the Titans right into his trap. Dick left the Titans and came back to me for guidance, I told him about Jason Todd, his temporary replacement, he was killed by the Joker and reincarnated by Ras' El Ghoul, but he was never the same and now he was the Red Hood and almost a criminal. I sent Robin to stop Jason from making a deal with Black mask, but Dick said "No, I am not Robin anymore, Robin was a failure, I am Nightwing... I am going solo, for good." So Nightwing went in, he met Red Hood and forced him to stop dealing with the mob. He convinced him that they were nothing but scum and gutter trash who deserved what they got and there lives are enough of a punishment, and because of their own choices they got themselves where they are today. Nobody had heard from Dick for months but one day I went down to the Batcave and there he was at the Batcomputer. But when I saw what he was looking at I got worried, article after article all about Slade he now went by Death Stroke and Dick found his current location, he left without a word just a simple nod and that was it, he was gone. I called in a friend, someone who knew what Death Stroke was capable of, Oliver Queen. He caught up to Nightwing and tried to stop him, after all Slade trained Oliver and betrayed him, so he knew more than anyone what he was capable of. Stoping him wasn't going to happen, so Green Arrow helped him, they infiltrated Death Strokes hide out just to find the worst thing happening. A meeting between Death Stroke and Two-Face discussing a partnership to destroy the Titans. Robin, I mean Nightwing lost it, he abandoned the mission and went straight for the two men at the table. Oliver tried his best to defeat the majority of the guards from above ground, but there were too many guns going off, too many men to take down. Oliver joined in and did his best to fend off the henchmen while Nightwing went up against the two men who hurt him most in his life. The battle was raging, Neither of them had ever fought better than they did that night, although they did not succeed in taking down either of the villains, they escaped with there life's and a new knowledge of Death Stroke's plans. Dick started to put his own plans into action, he knew he could not stop Death Stroke alone, and he needed to tell the Titans that they were in danger. But he was torn, he knew he would have to work with them if he told them and he didn't want to put anyone else in danger, but he couldn't defeat Death Stroke alone. Dick decided to take things into his own hands, he made his own team, and he decided not to tell the any of the Titans that they were in danger, except Cyborg. He recruited Cyborg and Green Arrow, and he knew that would be enough to take them down. Nightwing knew his team needed to strike first if they wanted to protect the Titans, so that is exactly what they did. Green Arrow snuck in through the vents in the ceiling of Death Stroke's warehouse and planted exploding arrow tips periodically throughout the building. He then went back to the top level of the warehouse and waited, soon Cyborg blasted right through the front door and distracted the henchmen while Green Arrow took them out from above. Nightwing snuck through to the main office where Two-Face and Death Stroke were putting together the final stages of their plan. He jumped on top of Two-Face and sent a roundhouse kick at Death Stroke, but he caught it and flipped Nightwing onto his back. He quickly flipped back up and swiped Death Strokes legs out from under him, and knocked him out, then he took the guns from their holsters and disabled them. When Death Stroke and Two-Face got up they had an Arrow and a plasma blaster being pointed right at them. Little did the heroes know Death Stroke had one last trick up his sleeve, Nightwing's attack was a trap, Death Stroke knew he would attack and planned to "loose." He had the building wired and was going to blow and take everyone down, because If he couldn't win, no one could. As hard as it was Nightwing needed to focus on getting his team out of the falling building, he needed to leave Slade behind, for good. Dick got Cyborg and Oliver out and walked through the residue of the fallen building. He picked up Slades cracked mask and brought it to the Bat-cave, he said nothing, he simply set the mask on the shelf next to the Mad Hatters hat and left. For days Dick could not sleep he just watched over the night and looked for any sign of Slade still being alive, but there was nothing. For weeks he searched street corners and abandoned warehouses with no success, but how could he accept the fact that Slade was gone, how could he believe it. I sent Jason Todd to help show him that Slade was really gone, but he wouldn't listen dick just argued that a body was never found and Slade had too many tricks to be gone. Jason could not convince him that Slade was gone, so I sent in my new apprentice his name is Terry Miginous, Batman beyond. He knew about denial more than anyone, his father was manipulated and turned into the Identity Thief, Terry denied that for years but he got over it and hopefully he will help Dick do the same. Terry befriended him, they went on numerous random missions together, but in a way the missions all went together somehow. They stopped Puppet Master from a bank heist, the Riddler from a kidnapping, and the Penguin from robbing a museum. But something was bothering Nightwing, the last riddle from the Riddler, he couldn't solve it. It was a picture of a cyclops at the top in all orange letters, were the words don't believe what you can't see, and in black at the bottom it said this will help you see the truth. He could not figure out how to get inside the envelope until he turned it upside down and heard a click, it opened and the picture of the Cyclopes turned into a picture of Slade and the words "Come find me." Against his better judgment, Nightwing went to find Slade alone, and he knew exactly where to look. He started at the carnival in the Cyclopes' house of mirrors. He enterd cautiously fearing it was trap, but he didn't care anymore, he knew he was ready for anything Slade could throw at him. He made it to the center of the maze and saw Slade on every wall "Ah Nightwing, nice of you to join me, I see you received my invitation. But you coming alone was a surprise, no back up or anything. Well I will be sure to let the dark night know that his beloved first Robin died here tonight." Slade said cockily. "Quit hiding you lousy coward and come fight me like the man you say you are." Dick said turning in circles. Slade attempted a sneak attack on him leaping at his back, but Nightwing saw it coming, he crouched down and grabbed Slades arm and flipped him to the floor. "You've gotten quicker Robin, I'm impressed." Slade exclaimed getting up quickly. "That's not who I am anymore," Dick said. Slade tried again kicking at Dicks head, but he was blocked and given an uppercut to the jaw. Slade then countered by sweeping Nightwing's legs out from under him, but I did nothing, immediately Nightwing rolled onto his hands and sprang up from the floor planting his feet directly in Slades gut. He rolled across the floor getting up as quickly as he could, but Nightwing was already there punching Slade in the stomach over and over, backing him into the wall. When he could not be pushed any further back, Nightwing gave him a strong left hook and broke his mask off. "Looks like you finally did it bird brain, you beat me, but too bad we both know you don't have the will to finish me. Ha ha ha I will always win our battles because you are weak, too weak to finish me." Slade laughed as if Dick were the one sitting against a broken mirror. "No Slade, you're wrong, you hurt the people I care about, you killed the girl I thought I wanted to be with, you hunted down the man who raised me, and you made me think you were gone. I have wasted enough time, and I have let you kill enough people, I am done. Goodbye Slade." Nightwing said darkly, "You're finished." Dick took out a Batarang and held it up too him, and just as he was about to take the life of the man who hurt him more than anyone else in the entire universe, a bullet wized through the air and landed right in Slades chest. Dick dropped the Batarang and looked behind him, it was the Red Hood, "I'm sorry Dick, but once you go there, once you kill the man that hurt you the most, you can never go back. I don't want you to have to go through every day of your life regretting killing him, regretting killing anyone. Because once you do it once it happens again, and again, until you can't take all of the blood on your hands and you slowly go insane wondering what would have happened if you never pulled the first trigger, or never stabbed the first knife into someone. But you can never go back." Then he left and Dick dropped to his knees and screamed. No one had heard from him in months but one day an alarm went off at Titans tower, and there he was standing in the doorway. Batgirl ran up to him and hugged him as he took in all of the new and old members of the team standing in front of him. When Cyborg walked up and shook his hand and said, "We still need a leader, if you're up for it." "Always," Nightwing said with a brief smirk. And that was the end, the end of his journey to find himself. And i know that out of every man in the entire world, the one who was chosen to encounter this epic journey, is the only one who could have completed it, Dick Grayson, Nightwing.


End file.
